Lips of an angel
by GreyAddict4489
Summary: This is my take on what should happen in season 3 merder, merfinn, addek, izziealex, bang, some georgecallie...
1. avoidance

I OWN NOTHING!

Post Finale: Meredith runs away and has to choose.

_RING! RING! RING! RING! RING! RING! "Hi, you've reached Meredith Grey. I'm not home right now, and I'm most likely at the hospital where I spend most of my time. If it's an emergency, call my cell phone, otherwise leave a message and I'll get back to as soon as I can." BEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!_

"Meredith! Answer your damn phone!" Derek yelled into Meredith's answering machine. "I know you're there! Pick of the phone!"

Meredith sat there, listening to this, not wanting to talk to anyone at this point.

"Please? Please Meredith. I'm begging you. Pick up this phone," Derek said, calmer, and sounding defeated.

Meredith reached her hand out.

"_MESSAGE ERASED. NO NEW MESSAGES,"_ her answering machine told her.

"GEORGE!" Meredith yelled, causing George to jump out of bed and run to the door.

"What is it?" he asked, oddly annoyed. He still hadn't totally gotten over what happened between Meredith and himself, even though he has forgiven her. Still, he has tendencies to blame her at moments.

"I can't find Izzie!" Meredith said. "I woke up, and I thought she was just sleeping but her bed isn't even made, George. Her dress isn't in her room, or the bathroom, or in the laundry room. So unless you have her dress in you're room somewhere, she left after we went to sleep."

"Meredith, I wouldn't worry too much. Izzie's hurt, yes, but she's still got a good head on her shoulders," George said, not sure if he was trying to convince Meredith or himself.

"Yes, George, because running around Seattle in a prom dress is level headed! She's hurt. She's upset. She's dying on the inside. She might just do something crazy!"

"Like what?"

"I don't know exactly, but all the cars are here. Her keys are here. Which means, if the doors were locked when we went to bed, then she can't get back in the house. She may be wandering around the town. Someone may have grabbed her. Someone may have taken advantage of the situation that she's vulnerable and obviously hurt, therefore causing her to become defenseless. I don't know. All I know is that she's hurting and she's disappeared. And those two factors combined are not a good situation."

"You're right. You're absolutely positively right. So what are we going to do?" George asked.

"I think the best thing for us to do is-" Meredith started, but was interrupted by her cell phone ringing. "Answer the phone."

"Hello?"

"Meredith. It's Alex. I just wanted to let you and George know that Izzie's okay. I was driving around, trying to clear my head last night, and I saw her wandering around. I convinced her to get into my car, and when I tried to bring her home, she refused. I brought her to my house. I figured that when you woke up and realized she wasn't home, you'd worry. So, she's okay."

"Thanks, Alex. We'll be over in a few minutes to pick her up," Meredith said, hanging up her phone.

"She's at Alex's? That's a smart thing for her to do, huh? He probably pulled his normal crap and took advantage of her," George said, stopping when he saw the look on Meredith's face.

"Okay, did you totally miss what he did for her when Denny died? There is a nice side to Alex. That Alex doesn't come out often, but it does when absolutely needed."

"If you say so," George said.

They were walking out the door when George's cell phone rang.

"Hello? Yeah. Do you think that's smart? She's going to get mad. At me probably more than you. Fine. Okay!" George hung up.

"Who was that?"

"No one. Let's go and get Izzie."


	2. friends

I OWN NOTHING!

"Izzie!" Meredith said, running towards her friend. "Thank God you're alright!"

"I'm sorry if I scared you guys. I just couldn't stay in my room. All the dresses I threw on the floor, wasting time, therefore causing me to not be with Denny when, as a doctor, I was needed most. I just couldn't-"

"Shh," Alex said, rubbing her back. "There was nothing you could have done, Iz. You wouldn't have been able to save him…it's just those freak of nature things that happen to good people. You need to stop blaming yourself."

"I know. But I just can't, you know? I mean, I know, from med school and experience, that if something like a stroke happens, you can't exactly fix it. You could try, but damage will always be done. I just like to think that I would have been able to do _something_. It's hard. So hard."

"We're all here for you Izzie. We'll get you through this. We'll be here whenever you need us, okay?" Alex said, pulling Izzie towards his body, where she seemed to just collapse into.

"We should probably go. If you want, Izzie, I can go up to your room, get you your sweats, and you can change and make cookies and cake and cup cakes and all that stuff you back when you get upset. I'll send George to get tons of ice cream, and I can clean up your room so you won't be constantly reminded by the dresses. If you want, we can even switch rooms for awhile. We'll do whatever we can to make this even the slightest bit easier, even if it is just temporary," Meredith said, holding Izzie's hand.

"Thanks, Mer. That would be nice. Can we rent movies, too?"

"Of course. Anything you want."

"Just make sure it's a happy ending. I don't know if I can take anymore sadness."

"Of course. It'll be a chick flick/comedy night. How bout that."

"George, will you stay there? Watch the movies with us?"

"Sure. I'll do whatever you want. I'll go and buy a cart full of tampons if that would make you happier. Or at least laugh," George said.

"That would make me laugh," Alex said, chuckling at the idea of George pushing a cart filled with tampons.

"Will you come Alex?" Izzie asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"If you want me to, I'll be there with bells on."

"Alex, I'm so sorry!" Izzie said, bursting into tears.

"For what? You didn't do anything," Alex said, pulling her towards him, holding her in a protective manner.

"Yes I did," Izzie said, pulling away enough to talk to him. "When you and I were fighting about Denny, I told you that he, as a dying man, was twice the man you'll ever be. I didn't mean that. I was upset. And you've proven that you're one of the best men on this planet."

"Well, we all knew that already," Alex said, as Meredith and George glared angrily at him. Izzie started laughing.

"Thank you Alex. I needed that."

Back at the house:

"Can we call Cristina over?" Izzie asked.

"I don't think she'll be able to come. Burke's still in the hospital."

"Oh yeah. I forgot. I have to go back and apologize to him to. If it wasn't for me he probably wouldn't have been there when the guy started shooting."

"Iz, you've got to stop blaming yourself. No one else does," Meredith said.

"Okay, well then it's my turn to ask a question."

"Shoot."

"What exactly happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"With you and McVet and you and McDreamy."

"What did you hear?"

"I just kinda heard that when you were found, you were with McDreamy, rumpled clothed," Izzie asked, eyeing Meredith suspiciously.

"Izzie, this night is about what will make you feel better-"

"And that's what I'm trying to do. Please, Meredith. Tell me something that has absolutely nothing to do with me. It will momentarily allow my misery to lapse. Please?"

"Okay. If I tell you, you can not tell a soul. Okay?"

"I swear."

"Well, I was with Finn and we were dancing and he told me that when his wife died, he stopped making plans. Her car accident wasn't planned, obviously, therefore, he believed that you can't plan life because nothing goes according to plan…although true, you need to plan still. But anyways, he told me he now has plans; because of me. I thought it was all nice and yadda yadda yadda until, when I looked over his shoulder, I saw Derek staring at me while he was dancing with Addison. I excused myself from Finn, telling him I needed to get some air, and I went into an exam room. Derek, must have done the same thing with Addison because he followed me into the exam room. I told him he can't look at me anymore. That when he looks at me, I feel as though I can't breathe. And I want to be happy with Finn. I really truly do. But I can't with Derek around all the time."

"And? What did he say to that?"

"He told me that he didn't want to look at me. He'd rather look at his wife. He hates that he gets sick to his stomach when he thinks of his vet touching me. And then-"

"And then what?"

"They sleep together," Callie, who went unnoticed for the entire conversation.

"How long have you been standing there?" Izzie said, angry at the intruder.

"It's okay, Iz. Callie's the one who came in and got me when you needed us all. And I deserve any comment about what happened. I deserve it," Meredith said, staring at the ground.

"You broke George's heart. You played with it in your hands like dough and then you smashed it to the ground and stomped on it a couple hundred times. You made him scared of love. You made having a relationship with him so difficult. But no matter how badly you hurt George, you were hurt so many times worse. I don't hold it against you anymore. When I walked in on you and McDreamy-I believe that's what you all call him-I saw it in your eyes. Which is why I fixed your dress for you. Which is why I didn't say anything to him, you, his wife, or the chief. But I do hate one thing about you Meredith," Callie said.

"And what's that?"

"That I can't hate you. No matter how hard I try, I can't hate you. I can't force myself to believe you are the evil super bitch I should. I've gotten to know a little more about you, and I sympathize for you…I don't feel sorry for you, but I sympathize for you. I think we could be friends, if you would allow that. And I'd like to become friends with you too Izzie. I want George to be a part of my life, and the only way to make him happy is to be friends…and I'll admit; the idea of the three of us being friends doesn't sound as bad as I had originally thought."

"It doesn't sound bad at all to me," Meredith said.

"I guess that would be alright," Izzie said.

"Izzie, I'm sorry about what happened with Denny. I am truly sorry."

"That's okay. I mean, I've got friends all around me…all of them under this roof."

"So, we're all friends then?" Callie asked.

"Yes," Meredith and Izzie said together.

"Okay, well, as friends, I have to ask Meredith. Who are you going to choose? McDreamy or McVet?"

"Yeah, Mer, who are you going to choose?"


	3. surprise

I OWN NOTHING

"Yeah, Mer, who are you going to choose?" Izzie asked.

"I'm going to choose-"

"Ice cream's here! I've got about 50 different flavors because I don't know what everyone likes," George said, walking into the kitchen. "Callie! You made it!"

"Yes, I did."

"What's going on in here?" George asked, suspiciously.

"Nothing," all three said together.

"Are you all fighting again? Because I think that's the last thing Izzie needs right now. Actually, I think that I might have made a mistake in inviting you, Callie. I love hanging out with you, but this is Izzie's night-"

"And she's always welcome here," Izzie said.

"She is?" George asked, confused.

"Yes, she is. We're all friends now. We should go and start watching the movies now," Meredith said, walking away.

"What about what we were just talking about? You can't just leave us hanging!" Izzie said, with Callie nodding her head in agreement.

"We can talk about this later. It's not like we're never going to hang out again."

Callie, Izzie, and George followed Meredith into the living room when Izzie grabbed George and pulled him aside.

"George, I need you to do me a favor," Izzie said.

"Anything," George replied.

"I need you to call McDreamy and tell him to come over here."

"Anything but that."

"Please? I think if we get Meredith and Derek to talk, they might get back together."

"Meredith's not going to like this."

"I know. But she'll thank us later. Now, go in your room and call him."

About 10 minutes later, George returned to the living room and realized they were watching Mean Girls.

"When you said, 'chick flick,' you seriously meant _chick flick_, huh?" George asked.

"Yeah, I'm with you man, but whatever," Alex said. He was sitting on the couch, and Izzie sat on the floor between his legs.

"Where were you George?" Meredith asked.

"Well, it's funny you should ask. I just had to check my voicemail and it turns out, Izzie had called me earlier to get a certain kind of ice cream, but I didn't get it for some reason until just now."

"Izzie, when did you call George?"

"Oh, while you were upstairs. But he got the kind I wanted anyway."

"Hey Alex, I've been meaning to ask you something," George said, changing the subject before Meredith found out exactly what he did.

"And what's that man?"

"Exactly where did you sleep when Izzie was at your house?"

"Yeah, where did you sleep? You seem like the type to take advantage," Callie said.

"I can answer that one for him," Izzie said. "We started out in his bed. He held me while I cried myself to sleep, and sometime after I fell asleep, he went out and slept on his couch."

"And how do you know nothing happened while you were sleeping?" George asked.

"George!" Meredith said.

"I'm just curious."

"Because when I woke up, every article of clothing I had on was still on. Besides, I know Alex wouldn't do anything like that. At least not in the condition I was in."

"I was just wondering," George said defensively.

"I can be a gentleman," Alex said.

"Every once in a blue moon," Meredith said, "but still: you _can_ be a gentleman."

Everyone laughed.

_DING DONG_

"Who could be at the door?" Meredith asked. "Did anyone call Cristina over?"

"No," they all said in unison.

"Okay. I'll get it," Meredith said, getting up and walking to the door. She opened it to find Derek standing there.

"Hi Meredith."


	4. time to say goodbye

I OWN NOTHING

"What are you doing here?" Meredith asked, shocked to see Derek on her front porch.

"George called me. He told me to come over here to talk to you. Apparently you didn't know," Derek said, slightly saddened by the fact that it wasn't Meredith's idea to invite him over.

"No, I didn't," Meredith said loudly enough to make George cringe and glare at Izzie.

"Thanks Izzie," George whispered to her.

"Why don't we talk outside?" Derek said.

"Yeah."

Once outside, the two sat on her front steps.

"About what happened at the prom," Derek began.

"I made my choice already Derek."

"You did?"

"Yes."

"Well…?"

"I just want to start off by saying that none of this would have happened if you would've either A: told me about your wife or B: chosen me over your wife. Addison is a wonderful person. She's become the closest thing to a friend you can get being the dirty mistress."

"You're not the dirty mistress, " Derek said.

"Maybe not before. I certainly am it now," Meredith said.

"Meredith, I made a mistake when I chose Addison over you. I love you. I told her that I loved you, too."

"You apparently don't love me that much Derek. If you did, we wouldn't be in this situation now."

"Aren't people allowed to make mistakes? I know mine was a major mistake that affected and hurt you more than I ever wanted."

"I know Derek. I know you wouldn't want to hurt me. But you did. I told you before, when I found you, I was done. I was done looking. I thought you were the one I was meant to be with. And, as it turns out, I wasn't the only one you were meant to be with. I wasn't one ever. You chose Addison long before I came along, and you still chose her when I begged you to love me."

"Meredith, I'm not sure what you're trying to say here-"

"Did you tell her?"

"About what happened? No. I was going to wait and see what you were going to do, who you were going to choose. I'm in your place this time, Mer, and you're in mine. I'm begging you to love _me_. I know Finn is probably a great guy, but do you think you can truly be happy with him? Without me?"

"You didn't tell her. That's what I thought would happen, but I wasn't totally sure. I gave you more credit than you deserve. I thought that the little tiny part of you that loves me would come out and force you to tell Addison that you slept with me again. Not out of spite or revenge, but out of love. You can't. You'll never be able to say good-bye to her, will you?"

"Meredith, I don't want to cause a problem if there is no need to cause one," Derek said.

"I know you don't. But I have to. I'm going to tell Finn what happened, and I'll tell him that I choose him, if he'll still take me. I want to have a chance to love someone who will love me back the same way and want to be with me. Someone who will want to be with me so badly that they will push every obstacle aside in order to be with me. Whether it's a wife, friend, family, job, or mistake. I want better for myself, Derek. I can't keep doing this to myself. I can't love you, and have you love me but stay with her. It's not good for me. And it's not good for you. But I'm done worrying about what's good for you. It's about what's good for me now."

"What if Finn can't forgive you? What will you do then?"

"I'll have to be with just me for awhile," Meredith said, as it started to rain.

"You know something Mer? I never liked the rain until I walked through it with you," Derek said, standing up and holding his hand out to her. "Can I have one last dance?"

"You may," Meredith said, standing up, allowing him to wrap his arms around her waist. She had to force herself not to fall into him.

"I can't stand the thought of you hating me. I'd rather you feel nothing for me than hate me," Derek said, as they danced without music.

"Derek, hating you is something I don't like to do. It's too hard. And I'll always love you. And no matter how hard I try, I just can't hate you anymore."

Suddenly, Meredith felt his body start to shake. He was trying not to cry. "I will never stop loving you Meredith Grey. And as much as I could tell you that you being with Finn instead of me is a colossal mistake, you're going to do it anyway."

"Just like you did with Addison," Meredith said, allowing herself to cry a few tears.

"I just hope that you'll realize it's a mistake long before I did."

"But you're still with Addison, so it couldn't have been that big of a mistake. If it was, you'd have left her by now." Meredith stopped dancing and pulled away. "Our dance is done Derek. It's time to say good-bye."

"Good-bye Meredith." Derek walked to his car and drove off, while Meredith stood in the rain.

"You slept with him at the prom?" a voice said, startling Meredith and causing her to whip around.


	5. better late than never

I OWN NOTHING!

"You slept with him at the prom?" a voice said, startling Meredith and causing her to whip around.

"Finn," Meredith said, nervously. This wasn't exactly how she pictured the scenario to go.

"You slept with him at the prom?" he repeated.

"Yes," Meredith replied.

"Why?"

"Because, I don't know. At first I thought it was because of love, and I'm sure that the reason I allowed it to happen was because of love, but his wasn't. I'm not sure why he wanted to."

"He said he'd always love you Meredith," Finn said, pain obvious in his voice.

"He don't truly love me. If he did, he wouldn't have chosen his wife. And if he says it was the biggest mistake of his life, he's lying. Because frankly, if staying with Addison was the biggest mistake of his life, he wouldn't still be with her, would he? And I had already thought about it, and I knew that I was going to choose you. Because I can never be sure that Derek will ever leave his wife. He says he loves me, but actions speak louder than his words ever will. And with you, I have a chance to love you and be loved in return the same way. If you still want anything to do with me," Meredith said.

"I do. And I know that you want to be with me. I heard you tell him."

"You heard me tell him?"

"Yes. It was when he told you he hadn't told Addison and you told him you were going to tell me. You didn't say that you were going to tell only if Derek still chose Addison. I know you would tell me. And that does mean something Meredith," Finn replied.

"So you want to still be with me? Still carry out all of those plans you made for us?" she asked.

"Yes, more than ever. Just promise me, you won't go sleeping around with him or any other ex boyfriends for awhile."

"I promise. But before we get all serious here, there's something else I need to tell you," Meredith said, taking a deep breath. "When I first met Derek, it was meant to be only a one night stand. But it became something more. I fell in love with him. For awhile, I thought he had fallen in love with me too. I was done looking for love because I truly believed I had found what it was I was looking for in Derek. And when he turned out to be married, I begged him to choose me and to love me. He chose Addison because he wanted to do the right thing. But the truth is, it's not about right or wrong, it's about what you feel. And he didn't and doesn't feel the same way about me as I do about him. So it's going to be a little tough for awhile. I still need time to get over him. And I'm not going to lie and tell you that I will fall out of love with him for you. I know that there will always be a part of me that will always love him. So I'm going to need your help to get me through all of this and to understand that even though part of me will still love him, give me a little time and I'll be able to fall head over heels in love with you."

"As much as I hate the fact that part of you will always love him, I understand more than you know. Just like I'm sure you'll understand that part of me will always love my wife."

"I understand. And that's to be accepted."

"So we're okay then?"

"Yes," Meredith said.

"Okay. Good. Because I've been waiting to do this since we got to the prom," Finn said as he approached Meredith and kissed her. It started out as a loving, slow, and tender kiss, but quickly became passionate.

AT DEREK'S TRAILER:

"Addison?" Derek called out.

"Yeah?" Addison said, pulling the book she was reading down to look at him.

"We need to talk."

"Okay. Are you going to tell me what happened last night?"

"Yeah. That's what we need to talk about. Addison, I love you, and no matter what happens I always will," Derek began.

"Why do I feel like this is where I'm supposed to say 'uh oh'?"

"Because we need to end this. We're not really in a marriage Addy. We're just pretending. That's all we're doing and that's all we're ever going to do. I love you, and I know you love me. But somewhere along the way, we both fell out of love."

"I know. I was just hoping that if we were given the right amount of time, we'd be able to fall back in."

"We can't. Not when I'm in love with someone else."

"Meredith."

"Yes. And this is going to hurt and I want you to know I didn't do this to hurt you, but at the prom, I slept with Meredith. Before you get all upset and angry with her, let me tell you it was entirely my fault. I followed her into the exam room, when I told you I'd be right back. She told me to stop looking at her; that she felt like she couldn't breathe; that she wanted to be happy with Finn and that he had plans for them. I approached her after basically declaring my love for her and it just happened."

"It just happened," Addison said, tears falling down her face. She knew she and he weren't in love anymore but it still hurt.

"It was actually a good thing Addy. It made me realize that we _were_ just pretending. And you deserve to find someone who will be _in_ love with you. You deserve better than me."

"Are you just saying this so you and Meredith can be together again? So as soon as we're through, you'll run to her house, into her open arms, and live happily ever after?"

"Let's just say that if I were to run to her house, I wouldn't be run into open arms. I'd probably be running into two fists of an angry veterinarian."

"What?" Addison asked, slightly confused.

"I went to talk to Meredith tonight. We talked. She asked me if I had told you about last night. I told her I didn't want to cause problems where problems didn't need to be caused. She told me she knew that's how it would be. She said I would never leave you for her. She then proceeded to say she was going to tell Finn what happened between us and hope he would still take her. Honestly he'd be a fool not to. Trust me. I've been down that road. So I'm not doing this to get back together with Meredith. I'm doing this to move on with my life and live normally."

"As bad as it sounds, I'm kind of glad you're not moving on with Meredith. Not because of the fact that you're in love with her and not me, but because this will give you time to mend your wounds as Derek, because of Derek, and for Derek. You won't have a false band-aid to put over it and pretend it's healed. You'll actually heal. Sure, you'll be scarred, but it won't hurt anymore."

"I think we spend way too much time at the hospital."

"What?"

"You're analogy involved wounds and band-aids. And I know exactly where you're coming from. Whereas if you would have used and analogy about the weather, I wouldn't have understood one word of it. That brings up another point."

"What point is that?" Addison asked, her tears had stopped and she was not angry.

"We are both doctors. We are damn good doctors. I don't want to lose you Addy. I hope you'll stay at Seattle Grace Hospital, and I hope you will still be friends with me. You always were my best friend," Derek said, hope in his eyes.

"Of course we'll still be friends. I may need you to help me out on a new born's brain or something."

"Yeah. I'm really sorry, Addison."

"Don't be. I'm really not. We had eleven good years together. That's more than some people get. And look…we're still friends," Derek said.

"Yeah, we are."

"What about-"

"Yes."

"How'd you know what I was going to say? Do you even know what I was going to say?"

"I was married to you for eleven years Derek. Although you've changed, you haven't changed all that much. And yes, I'll try to become friends with Meredith. I won't target her…much," she said, giggling. "Can I stay here until I can find a new place? I don't really want to stay in a hotel. If you want me to, I will, but-"

"This has been your home for the past few months Addy. Of course you can stay here awhile."

"Thank you Derek."


	6. once a doctor always a doctor

I ONW NOTHING...EXCEPT FOR MRS. BARTON...I MADE HER UP

"Hello?" Izzie said.

"Dr. Stevens-"

"I'm not a doctor anymore Dr. Webber," she replied.

"I would still like for you to come to my office. I need to go over a few things with you. Do you suppose you could do that for me?" Dr. Webber asked.

"Sure. I'll be there in a little while."

Izzie got into her car and turned it on.

_Every step I take, every move I make  
Every single day, every time I pray  
I'll be missing you  
Thinkin of the day, when you went away  
What a life to take, what a bond to break  
I'll be missing you_

Izzie quickly turned the station.

_Heaven isn't too far away,_

_Closer to it every day_

_No matter what your friends might say_

_We'll find a way_

"Okay, no music then. I don't want to start crying. I'm not going to cry, I'm not going to cry, I'm not going to cry," Izzie told herself over and over.

When Izzie arrived, she felt a pang of guilt, hurt, and sadness wash over her. She lived for this. But she had no control over who she fell in love with and look where it got her.

"I'm done with love," Izzie thought to herself. Just as she said that, she saw Alex walk up to the nurses' station. He had been so considerate and caring through this whole ordeal, even though she dumped him for a man that would later die. Maybe there was more to Alex than everyone thought. Maybe, just maybe, he did love her like he said he did.

"Izzie! What are you doing here?" Alex asked her. She hadn't noticed he had walked towards her until his voice interrupted her thoughts.

"The Chief wants to see me. I'm not sure what he wants, but…" Izzie said, trailing off.

"What do you think he wants?" Alex asked.

"Probably some questions to tell the police, so the attempted murder charges can be filed. I don't know. I just don't really want to be in the place, you know?"

"I bet it's really hard. This was the last place you saw Denny alive."

"And because I miss it. I spent my life dreaming of becoming a surgeon; of becoming more than the stereotype everyone had set for me. I wanted to break everyone's expectations that I would never amount to anything because they all thought I was a dumb blonde. I just wanted more for myself."

"You never know…you may just get that," Alex said. "There may still be hope."

Just then his beeper went off. "Gotta go. You know the drill. Oh Shit!" Alex took off running.

"I wonder what that's about," Izzie said just as she heard the sirens. Outside she could see six ambulances pulling up to the hospital. Dr. Webber, the Dr. Shepherds, Dr. Bailey, Meredith, George, Alex, and even Cristina ran outside with the ER nurses.

"A semi truck driver had a heart attack at the wheel, drifting across the median, causing a twelve car pile-up. Twelve of the twenty-four victims died," Dr. Burke said, coming up behind Izzie.

"What are you doing up? Are you all better?"

"Not totally. I still have a lot of physical therapy to do. Hopefully nothing is permanently damaged.

"How are you and Cristina?"

"We're not exactly a couple anymore."

"Oh my God, Burke! I'm so sorry. I didn't think she'd ever in a million year abandon you like that."

"She didn't. I couldn't put her through this. I told her, well I told her that I didn't love her. I told her she deserved someone better; someone whole."

"She deserves you, Burke. You're the best thing that ever happened to her."

"Funny. That's what she said."

"DR. STEVENS!" Olivia ran up to her, her scrubs all bloody.

"Olivia! What's wrong?"

"One of the accident patients! She's pregnant and going into labor. Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd has four infants and two other pregnant mothers to take care of. She's swamped, and the woman in labor probably won't make it. And if she doesn't make it, neither will the baby. I know you worked closely with her. She needs you!"

"But I'm not a doctor here anymore-" Izzie started.

"Yes, you are. Dr. Webber hasn't let you go yet. Go, save that little baby's life!" Burke said as Olivia started pulling her towards the ER.

"Okay, Olivia, give me the stats."

"Mrs. Barton, 27 year old female, eight and a half months pregnant, head trauma and internal bleeding."

"Hello Mrs. Barton. I'm Dr. Stevens but you can call me Izzie. Now, tell me, is there anywhere specific it hurts?" Izzie said as Olivia helped put the throw-away doctors gowns.

"My stomach hurts, but I think it's just contractions. My head and my back both hurt. I can't really feel my feet. Is that bad? Is my baby going to be okay?" Mrs. Barton asked frantically.

"I'm not sure what's going on exactly. I need to take a look first okay?" Izzie told her smoothly as she looked under the pregnant woman's gown. "Olivia."

"Yes, doctor?"

"I need-" Izzie said as the woman started to seize. "I need an oxygen mask, phenobarbital, and a scalpel. We're going to have to take this baby out by c-section."

"Okay, okay, breathe, breathe," Olivia told herself as she grabbed all of the things Izzie listed off.

By the time she got back to the patient's cubical, she saw Izzie giving the woman CPR.

"Izzie, we can't save the baby-"

"Yes we can! An infant can survive only a short time in the womb after the mother has pasted away, but there's still a chance. We can save this baby. I won't let another chance to save a live pass me by. Take over for me and give Mrs. Barton CPR. I'm taking the baby out."


	7. people can surpise you

I OWN NOTHING! BUT I MADE UP THE BABY AND IT'S MOTHER. SO I GUESS I DO OWN _SOMETHING_

"Izzie, the baby's not crying. Shouldn't it be crying?" Olivia said as she stopped giving CPR to Mrs. Barton.

"She's had a lot of trauma. I'm not going to let her die," Izzie said, cleaning the nose, eyes, and mouth out. "She was breathing when I took her out."

"Is she now?"

"Only slightly. I'm bringing her up to the neonatal unit. Can you let someone know Mrs. Barton didn't make it?"

"Of course, Izzie. Hurrry!" Olivia said as she made her way out of the cubical.

Izzie was going to wait for the elevator, but it wasn't fast enough. She ran up the stairs as though the building were collapsing into hell below. She made it up the stairs before the elevator even reached the lobby. She burst through the doors, getting the attention of Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd.

"Izzie! What are you doing…" she trailed off when she saw Izzie was carrying an infant.

"Mrs. Barton, one of the accident patients was eight and a half months pregnant. She didn't make it but I got the baby out in time, but her breathing's coming slower and slower."

"Okay, Dr. Stevens, we've got to bring her into the NICU. We'll hook her up to the ventilator."

After all of that was said and done, Addison looked at Izzie.

"Izzie, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why are you here? Why did you perform this c-section? You quit. You cut the L-VAD wire. Are you even allowed to operate on patients?"

"Honestly, Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd, I don't know. The Chief called me to come to his office to talk about a few things, and I was downstairs talking to Burke when Olivia came running up and told me how you had your hands full, the woman was in labor, and she wasn't going to make it, birth or not. Burke told me the Chief hadn't let me go yet, so I'm still technically a surgical intern until formalities are made and papers are signed. I just couldn't let this baby die."

"Okay, Izzie, it's okay," Addison soothed, noticing Izzie had started crying. "If the Chief asks, I said it was okay. I told Olivia to get you. I saw you come in. You saved the baby's life. I'll back you up on this one."

"Thanks," Izzie said, taking control of herself.

"Isobel Stevens!" the Chief exclaimed. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Saving and infant's life," Addison answered for her. "I saw Izzie come in, and I had my hands full. I knew Izzie could handle this. I sent Olivia to get her."

"You never sent Olivia, and you never saw her come in. You and I both know that."

"Well, I figure I already killed one patient, I might as well do something else illegal to make sure I'm locked up for a long period of time. I'm not sure what you asked me here for, but this is what I do, Dr. Webber. I can't see someone in trouble, where I can help, and not do anything. It would be like you not performing a surgery that would save someone's life. You wouldn't be able to either. Love is what propelled me to cut Denny's L-VAD wire, but experience and skill propelled me to save this baby."

"Did you take every precaution regarding the mother?"

"Mrs. Barton was doomed from the beginning. Besides the fact she couldn't feel her feet and her back and head were badly damaged, she had internal bleeding. I lifted the bottom of her gown to take a look how dilated she was and there was so much blood I wasn't able to see anything. The only way this baby was going to survive was from a cesarean section. She started to seize, so I sent Olivia to retrieve the medication and equipment I would need. While Olivia was gone, Mrs. Barton stopped breathing. I started to perform CPR, knowing it would only buy me a few minutes at most to get the child out of her. It was either try to fix a lost cause or save the only one of the two lives capable of saving."

"Well, Dr. Stevens, I do believe we need to have a talk in my office, but first, Addison, how is the baby?"

"She looks like she'll pull through. She's had a lot of trauma because of the car accident, but I don't see any major harm done."

"So Stevens saved the baby's life, in your opinion?"

"Yes."

"Thank you."

IN THE CHIEF'S OFFICE

"Izzie, what you did regarding Denny Duquette, was, with all due respect, stupid, selfish, and irrational. I understand love propelled you to do that, but is inexcusable. Although, what you did today proved to me what I already expected."

"And what is that, sir?" Izzie asked, fearing the worst.

"That no matter where you go, you'll always be a doctor. You have a heart much larger than it should be, but the compassion shows in all you do. If you would agree, I would like you to come back to fulfill your internship here at Seattle Grace," Dr. Webber said.

"Just like that? Even though I could have killed Denny, you're going to just let me back in?"

"Well, as long as you agree to come back, there will be some restrictions."

"Anything, Chief. You have no idea what this means to me!" Izzie said.

"Before you get all excited, you may want to know the restrictions. First, you will be banned from the OR for a month. The first couple of days will consist of desk work. When you do start to practice again, you will be in the pit for two full weeks. You will do nothing but sutures. Then, when you are off of probation, I will switch your field of internship to consist of both surgical and neonatal fields."

"Yes, sir. I'll be here tomorrow morning for rounds!"

Izzie left Dr. Webber's office, literally giddy.

"Izzie! What are you doing here?" Meredith asked.

"Izzie, I'm sorry about what happened. How are you doing?" Cristina asked.

"I'm good. I'm better than good. I'm great!"

"You are?" George asked as Alex walked up.

"What's going on?" Alex asked.

"I'm still an intern!"

"What! That's great Izzie! I'm happy for you," Alex said, honestly.

"So you're back then?" a voice came behind them.

"Yes, Dr. Bailey. Don't worry. I know the restrictions and probation I'm on. And that I'm forever on your bad side. But I'll do everything by the book from now on. Promise."

"Of course you do. Well don't be late tomorrow. You will be held accountable for all your actions from now on Stevens."

"Yes, sir," Izzie said as Bailey walked away.

"How bout we celebrate? All of us. No alcohol though. If you're hung over, Bailey's gonna kill you," Alex said.

"I can't. I'm gonna stick around and see if there's anything I can help Burke with," Cristina said, sadly.

"How are you and Burke doing?" Meredith asked.

"We're okay."

"Well I can't go out tonight and celebrate because I've got plans with Finn," Meredith told her friends.

"Why'd you choose him over McDreamy anyway?" Cristina asked.

"Because she believed I'd never leave my wife," Derek said, behind them.

"Oh." Cristina said, looking at the floor.

"Well, let's just say, she's very wrong," Derek said, walking away.

"What!" Meredith said shocked as she ran after Derek.

"Well I can't celebrate tonight because Callie and I already have dinner reservations. Sorry," George said.

"Just us two then I guess. That is if you want to," Alex said, sounding more nervous than he normally does.

"Sure, Alex," Izzie said smiling.

"Great. I'll call you when I get off work," Alex said, walking away.

"Cristina?"

"Yeah?"

"Why'd you lie?"

"What do you mean?"

"Cristina, I talked to Burke today. He told me."

"Oh. That. Yeah. He dumped me. But I'm not going to go that easily. I'm going to be there for all of his physical therapy. I'm going to make sure he's a world renowned heart surgeon again. And then maybe he can fix mine," Cristina said, looking at the floor.

"What's wrong with your heart?"

"It's really a crazy quirk of nature. You see, this guy that I know, well he broke it. I'm just waiting for him to fix it."


	8. meredith and derek

I OWN NOTHING!

MEREDITH & DEREK

"Derek, wait up!" Meredith yelled, running up to him.

"What?"

"What do you mean I was wrong? Last night, when you came to my house, you and her were together. You didn't want to tell her unless I agreed to be with you."

"That's not what I said-"

"Basically. You said that you didn't want to cause a problem if there was no need to cause one. Well, why did you cause a problem?"

"Because sleeping with you was one of the best things that has ever happened to me. Not just because I love you, but because it made me realize that I love Addison, just not in a wife-type way. I'll always love her. But there's a difference between loving someone and being _in_ love. And I'm just not _in _love with her. I haven't been for awhile. We were pretending to be in a marriage. She agrees."

"So you told her we slept together, and you told her you were only pretending to be her husband, and you're still alive to tell about it? She didn't claw your eyes out or anything."

"Meredith, she knew it too. I mean, sure, it hurt because we spent eleven years together, but it hurt a lot less than living a lie; you can only pretend for so long."

"Yeah, I suppose. Is she mad at me?"

"I'm not sure, why?" Derek asked.

"Well considering you told her that I slept with her husband on the night of prom…"

"I told her that, and I also told her you were going to try and work things out with Finn. She told me it was good to move on without you."

"Because she hates me."

"No, because I need to learn how to heal by myself."

"Okay. How do you feel about that?" Meredith asked, mentally kicking herself. She can't fall in love with him again. She can't do this to herself.

"Mentally, I know she's right. When it comes to my heart, however, I feel as though I should be with the woman I love. I feel the only way I'll be able to ever be happy is to be with you, Meredith," Derek said, taking a step closer to her.

"No. NO! You do not get to do this," Meredith said, taking a step back only to fall into an on-call room. Derek grabbed her arms to keep her from falling backwards, while moving them into the room to shut the door.

"Do what?"

"You don't get to make me fall in love with you and then tell me you have a wife. You do not get to choose your wife over me, yet claim to still love me. You do not get to call me a whore and then sleep with me. You do not get to tell me you want to be with me, yet keep your wife on the rebound to catch you if I reject you. You don't get to have me tell you that if you can't tell your wife about us, than you can't have me. You don't get to listen to me tell you about how I want to be with another man. You don't get to dump your wife when I've chosen someone else. You don't get to take a step towards me. You don't get to bring me into an on-call room. You don't get to, to, to…"

"To what, Meredith? I don't get to what?" Derek said, leaning down to capture his mouth on hers.

Meredith pulls back before she gets too irrational. "You don't get to kiss me. Not anymore. You do not get to talk to me outside of the hospital. You do not get to see me outside of my scrubs."

"We can't be friends?"

"Not if this is how we're going to act. I'm staying with Finn, Derek."

"Good."

"Good?" Meredith asked, not sure if she heard him correctly.

"Yes, good," Derek repeated.

"Good?" Meredith asked again, not sure if her crackling voice came from confusion or sadness.

"Yes. I need time to heal. So do you. The only difference is I need to heal on my own. I do want to remain friends. I'm sorry for this. I truly am."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yes, okay. We can be friends. But if you kiss me one more time I'm going to sock you with my fists."

"With your tine, ineffectual fists?"

"Shut up!"

Meredith walked out of the on-call room, flustered and frustrated, stomping slightly, walking towards the door. She had a date in an hour and she needed to get ready.

Derek walked out of the on-call room to find Addison standing at the nurses' station. Meredith had apparently not seen her.

"So, she's staying with Finn, huh?" Addison said angrily.

"Yes, she's staying with Finn. I told her I needed time to heal. I told her you knew. I told her we were getting divorced. Than I pushed her into the on-call room and kissed her. She pushed me back, telling me we can't do this. I told her I wanted to still be friends with her. She said only if we remain professional and platonic. I said okay. She said if I kissed her again, she'd punch me. To which I replied, 'with you're tiny, ineffectual fists?' Which also got her frustrated and she stormed out."

"I see. Why was she upset about that?"

"Because that's what I said when I hit on her the last time before we started dating."

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh."

"So where's she going?"

"Oh, that. She has a date with Finn tonight."


	9. meredith and finn

MEREDITH AND FINN

Meredith arrives at her house with only an hour or so to spare before Finn comes to pick her up. As soon as she's out of the shower, the door bell rings. "George, Izzie, someone! Could you get that?" Meredith hollers down the stairs. No one answers. The doorbell rings again. Meredith hastily throws on her robe, running down the stairs. She opens the door.

"Hi, Finn. Sorry, I'm running a little late. Give me like, fifteen minutes tops," Meredith said, running up the stairs.

"No hurry. I'm actually about half an hour early. Take your time."

Meredith threw on the dress she had set out this morning. "Thank God I was thinking ahead this morning," Meredith thought to herself. She was done in about ten minutes. She walked down the stairs to find Finn staring at her.

"You look amazing, Mer," Finn said, looking at her adoringly. Meredith had on a snug, black, spaghetti strap dress which came up to slightly above her knees.

"Thanks," Meredith said, blushing.

"Well, we better go if we're going to make the reservations," Finn said, helping Meredith with her coat.

At the restaurant, which happened to be an extremely overly priced French restaurant that Derek never would have taken her to, Meredith and Finn sat, enjoying a glass of fine wine.

"Finn, I want us to have a completely open and honest relationship," Meredith said, causing Finn to tense up a bit.

"I do too. Why do I feel as though I should run screaming for my life down the street?"

"You shouldn't. I just thought that you'd like to be informed that Derek left his wife."

"What? I thought you said he wouldn't leave her for you."

"I never thought he actually would. But I guess what we did at the prom forced him to accept reality and realize the marriage he and Addison shared was nothing more than pretend. They were basically just going through the motions, or something," Meredith said, trying to make it sound as though everything she had just said just rolled off her back.

"So?"

"So, what?"

"You know what I'm trying to ask Meredith," Finn said.

"You want to know if I'm planning on ditching you after tonight and running right into his open arms, at his trailer, where his wife is still living for the time being?"

"Meredith, I'm serious. If you want to be with him, just tell me. I'll be hurt and upset, but I understand."

"Finn, I told you, I want to be with you. Besides, Derek needs time to heal without anyone else to help put a band-aid over the wound. He needs to scar. The only way he'll be able to get over the wound is to let it heal completely, on its own. He'll heal with time."

"You really are a doctor, aren't you?" Finn said, laughing.

"Shut up."

Their food arrived, and they talked and laughed and talked some more. After they ate, Finn took Meredith back to his house. Once inside, Finn looked at her and said, "Meredith, I want us to always have an honest and open relationship."

"So do I," Meredith said, not sure what he was getting at.

"Well, to be completely honest, Meredith, I'm falling madly in love with you. And I know that you need time and that you need to work through your issues regarding your feelings for Derek. But I wanted to tell you that I'm falling in love with you, in a desperate hope and attempt to appeal to you and make you want to be with me."

"Finn-" Meredith starts, but he stops her with a kiss. They start out sweet and simple but become passionate quickly. She drops her coat and purse on the floor, while kicking off her shoes without her lips leaving his.

He starts caressing her arms, pulling the straps to her dress down, when he suddenly stops.

"We don't have to do this Meredith. I love you. I can wait-"

"Shut up and kiss me, Finn," Meredith says, unbuttoning his shirt. He picks her up in one smooth motion, and carries her effortlessly up to his bedroom. He lays her on his bed, caressing her body, causing her to moan in satisfaction. They had both shed their clothes when he stopped and just looked at her.

"What's wrong?" Meredith asked.

"You're just beautiful, Mer. Utterly and unbelievably beautiful. So beautiful, in fact, that you don't have a clue just how much so. Which is probably a good thing, otherwise you'd start using your powers for evil," Finn said, before capturing her mouth with his.


	10. alex and izzie

ALEX AND IZZIE

"Hey, Alex, sorry I'm late. I got stuck in the chief's office, signing papers and everything," Izzie said, walking up to where Alex had sat down to wait for her.

"I was almost ready to give up on you. I thought maybe you forgot about me or something," Alex said.

"No, not at all. What do you want to do then?"

"Well, since bars are out of the picture, how about we go to this restaurant I know."

"I'm not really dressed for anything Fancy."

"You're beautiful the way you are. Come on, let's go," Alex said, grabbing her hand and leading her towards his car.

They arrived twenty minutes later at an expensive Italian restaurant. They walked in, when Izzie stopped him. "Don't we need reservations for a place like this?"

"Trust me for once, will you?" Alex said, smiling deviously.

He walked right up to the hostess. "I need a table for two."

"I'm sorry, sir, but unless you have a reservation, we don't have any room," she replied without looking up.

"Well, maybe you should look again," Alex said, causing the hostess to look up.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Dr. Karev. We've always got room for you. You said a table for two? Right this way," she said, leading the way to a table in a private room.

"Wow, Alex, they know you by name. Either you come here so often with hot dates or you've saved somebody's life," Izzie said, amazed.

"Neither, actually. My cousin, well he's more like my brother, owns this place. He and I are close. Just like when he needs to come to the hospital to get paternity tests and stuff, I'm able to get him discounts," Alex said, causing Izzie to almost spit out the sip of water she had just taken.

"No, I'm kidding. We just have a close relationship, you know?" Alex said, chuckling at Izzie.

"What can I get you to drink tonight Dr. Karev?" the waiter said.

"What would you like, Iz? We can get wine if you promise not to get too drunk," Alex asked.

"That would be nice."

"I would like a bottle of your best wine tonight."

"Which year-"

"I believe the man said the best we've got. You know the best. Now go Charles!" a voice came from behind them.

"Richie! How you doing man?" Alex said, standing up to hug his cousin.

"Not too bad, yet not as good as you," Richie said, looking at Izzie approvingly.

"Richie, I'd like for you to meet Izzie Stevens. We're out celebrating because she had thought she wanted to quit before her internship at Seattle Grace was finished, but decided to stay. Izzie, this is my cousin, Richie. Don't take anything he says personally; he has a wife and three kids."

"We're only married by law and the kids are only mine by blood," Richie said, taking Izzie's hand and kissing it.

"Well, Richie, no offense, but I'd be a little more interested in your cousin. Nothing personal," Izzie said, causing Richie to burst out laughing.

"You chose a good one here, Al. She's quick. Well, whatever you want. You know the drill. It's on the house as long as you keep delivering my children."

"Another one?" Alex asked.

"Yep. She's seven weeks along. Do my boys know how to swim or what?" Richie said, as Charles returned with the bottle of wine.

"Here you are Dr. Karev. Are you two ready to order?"

"I'll have my usual. Do you know what you want Izzie?" Alex asked her.

"Order for me. I trust you."

"Two usuals. And I'd like Chocolate Tortoni for dessert. Two slices please."

"Right away, sir."

"Enjoy your food. It was good meeting you, Dr. Stevens. Hope to see you again sometime," Richie said as both he and Charles left the room.

"He seems nice."

"He is."

"Alex, I just want to thank you."

"For what? This place? I don't even pay to eat here."

"It was sweet of you to take me out to celebrate whether you're paying or not. Not just for that, though. I want to thank you again for everything you've done for me these past few weeks. It means a lot to me."

"Well, I'm just repaying the favor. You helped keep my internship by helping me pass my clinicals," Alex said, sipping his wine.

"That's a little different. You didn't have to. I hurt you. You didn't have to help me get through all of this."

"This is no different than what you did for me, Iz. I hurt you, and you still helped me pass my clinicals. Even though it's what 'Jesus would freakin' do,' you didn't have to. You helped me pass that test to allow me to keep my life; to aspire to what I dreamt of doing since I was 12. I'm just helping you get on with your life after your fiancé passed away."

"Why are you being so nice lately?" Izzie asked, bluntly.

"Well, if you really want me to, I could go back to being an ass."

"No! I like you this way. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. You can ask me anything," he replied as Charles brought the food to them.

"What is this?"

"You only get one question tonight. Are you sure you want it to be this one?"

"Alex. That's not what I wanted to ask you, but I'm curious. I figured you to be a spaghetti with meatballs type of guy. What is this?"

"This, my dear, is penne with olives and artichokes. It is a family recipe and a popular favorite amongst the tourists."

"Wow, this is really good!"

"Of course it is. It's a Karev family recipe. I can cook like you wouldn't believe either," Alex said, winking at her.

"I bet."

"Now for the question you wanted to ask."

"Okay. Well, when Meredith had her hand on that bomb and almost died, you comforted me. You slept with me then. What I would like to know is why you didn't sleep with me when we first started dating. And why you slept with Olivia."

"You're not ready to hear the answer to that one, Izzie. I'll tell you another time. But not now. Now, we eat."

After dessert, Alex asked for the bill, startling Charles. "I'm just kidding, man. Loosen up! Here, thank you for all your work." Alex set a fifty dollar bill down on the table.

"Alex, that was a lot of money for a tip," Izzie said once they exited the building.

"The meal, if I had had to pay, would have been at least double that. I've got to keep the waiters and waitresses happy so I can continue to be fed without spit in food."

Alex opened the car door for Izzie, and climbed in the driver's side. He drove the two of them to his house.

"Where are we?"

"Well, you told me awhile ago, you've never actually seen my apartment. It wasn't furnished at the time; therefore, I didn't want you to see it. But now, it's completely furnished. And I have a few DVD's we can watch. And if we fall asleep, I have a big enough bed to hold both of us, or just you if you prefer," Alex said, opening the door for her. She entered, completely captivated. The living room was completely furnished with plush, leather furniture, the entertainment center was complete with a wide screen TV, surround sound speakers, DVD player, and 10 CD holding stereo. The walls were filled with pictures of Alex and his family. His kitchen had the latest appliances. She walked towards his bedroom to find a king-sized bed with a plush comforter. On the wall opposite the bed was a wide screen tv hung on the wall with a DVD player beneath it. She stepped into the bathroom and found a whirlpool bath.

"Oh my God, Alex! This place is amazing!"

"Yeah, I like it. So, you pick. Do you want to watch a movie in the living room or bedroom?"

"Bedroom. Your bed makes me want to jump on it," Izzie said, hopping onto the bed.

"Okay, what movie do you want to watch?"

"I don't care."

"What's your favorite movie?"

"I doubt you'd have my favorite movie."

"Try me," Alex said, daringly.

"The Notebook," Izzie said, triumphantly.

"That one's in the living room. I'll be right back."

"What?"

"I have just about every movie known to man. My father manages a video store. Whether I would watch the movie or not, he sends me them every week."

"Wow. You're just full of surprises, aren't you?" Izzie said. "I'm actually getting tired now. I think it's that Italian food."

"It will do that to you. Well if you want to, feel free to fall asleep. I can sleep on the couch."

"You don't need to do that," Izzie said as Alex joined her on the bed, the movie starting.

"Are you sure?"

"This bed is big enough for the both of us," Izzie said, leaning over to kiss him. He didn't object until she reached for his pants.

"Izzie. Izzie!" Alex said, causing her to stop.

"What? Don't you want me to sleep with you? Isn't that why you took me out and brought me here?"

"As much as I would love to make love to you, Iz, you're not ready. If we do progress to the point of having a relationship this time and to the sex portion of that relationship, we'll do it. I don't want to be your rebound man. I don't want to be the man you use to fill the void in your life. You're not ready for us to sleep together again."

"Alex, I'm scared if I wait too long, and I think about it too much, I may never be ready."

"That's okay, Izzie."

"No, it's not. I'm scared I'll be too scared to ever actually love again," Izzie said, crying as Alex pulled her towards him, comforting her in a hug.

"Yes you will, Iz. You just need someone who's patient and willing to help you through this."

"Will you do that for me, Alex?"

"I will do anything for you."

"I may not be ready to sleep with you for awhile."

"That's okay. I can wait."


End file.
